


The Order season 3: Welcoming change into the new world

by LegaciesTheOrderFanfiction



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Hermeticorderofthebluerose, Multi, Other, randrielle, theorder, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesTheOrderFanfiction/pseuds/LegaciesTheOrderFanfiction
Summary: Set after the ending of Season 2. Vera has lost her magic, Hamish is helping her through that. Gabrielle is adjusting to change, Randall is trying to help her. Randall feels its the end of the knights. Jack is doing everything in his power to get Alyssa back. The order and the knights must come together once and for all. Gabrielle and Randall will face new challenges along the way. What will Jack do when he sees Gabrielle again? What will Randall do when someone from Gabrielle's past comes, will he protect her from it? How do the knights feel about Hamish new relationship?Find out in this new the order season 3 fanfic.[All rights go to Netflix's show The Order, but all the new plots and new characters belong to me.] 😊PS. I got logged out of my other account and so I cant add any new chapters to the fanfic I made about them. So I will just create a new one which is the same just different and based on all the characters
Relationships: Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory & Nicole Birch & Randall Carpio & Hamish Duke & Gabrielle Dupres & Jack Morton, Randall Carpio & Gabrielle Dupres, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: best the order fics





	1. The Order season 3 episode 1: The Aftermath welcomes change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy season 3 the order- my take on things of what could have ben if it was never cancelled. You all are in for a treat, it's going to be a long journey so I hope you stick around.

Randall and Gabrielle were in the woods. Randall was stroking Gabrielle's hair, comforting her as she laid her faced on his chest. When she removed her face from his chest her eyes were filled with tears. Randall looked straight into Gabrielle's eyes and could see sadness in her eyes, he hated seeing this side of her. He wants Nothing more than to help her and to make her feel safe, protect her.

Gabrielle looked into Randall's eyes and said " I- I killed her its all m-my fault." She said crying.

'No, its not your fault its Midnight's' He said cupping her face with his hands.

'But I could have- no I should've fought him. Maybe if I did then Alyssa would still be alive' she said looking down.

'You were possessed by midnight, there is no way that you could have prevented that. Its not your fault, your innocent in this' Randall said contentedly, hoping Gabrielle would come to terms.

'No I'm not. As much as Alyssa really did piss me off at times I would have never killed her. She loved Jack and now that she is gone he is going to come for me and I get it because I deserve it. Its my fault, all if this is nobody's fault but my own and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.' She said trying to wipe her tears away.

'Would you stop! Stop it! Stop blaming yourself. Its not your fault its midnights, he is responsible for all of it' Randall said annoyed.

'But you don't have to go through this alone, I'm here for you Gabrielle; always' He said as he reached out and held her hand.

'Really? even if may seem like I'm the worst person ever after this. If I do something wrong will you walk away?" She said curiously.

'That's impossible, I could never walk away. When I'm with you I see the real Gabrielle, the one who is good enough and the one whos honest. The one I care about' Randall smiled.

'And Jack well he's going to come for me. I don't think he would like you protecting someone or being close to someone who took the life of his ex girlfriend.' She said distantly.

'Well Jack can try to come for you all he wants, but he won't because I wont let him.' He smirked.

'Are you willing to loose the friendship you have with him for me?" Gabrielle looked right into his eyes.

'Well that's a risk that I willingly to take cause I would do anything for you. Jack is going to have to get through me first if he wants to go after you' He said with a smile that would have lit up the whole forest.

Gabrielle leaned over and hugged Randall, Randall hugged back softly rubbing her back.

Then gabby released the hug as she noticed something was off she noticed a bag and pointed it out to Randall.

'Randall what is that? Gabrielle questioned.

'Oh erm its nothing' he said, nervously.

'Don't you lie to me Carpio" she stepped out and saw what seemed to be a dead body. Her eyes widened.

'Kepler....

'What the hell did you do?' Gabrielle asked, curious.

'Look I know it may seem bad but look I -

'Seem bad? Randall its bad. I cant believe you would-

'Look before u project onto me just hear me out okay" Randall grabbed Gabrielle's hand.

'Two minutes Carpio. Go on' she said, still shaking.

'Okay so you know how we got Lilith back' Randall looked down.

'Yes' annoyed how Randall is talking about Lilith.

'Well the spell didn't need two owls it needed the blood of a witch or practitioner' he stated.

'So you...' Gabrielle said, confused look.

'So in order to get Lilith back I had to kill Kepler just to get her back' Randall said, relived that he finally told someone

'Oh wow' Gabrielle looked down, feeling hurt as Randall did all this to get Lilith back. And this just proved to her that Randall is still in love with Lilith even though she is with him.

'I understand. Erm why don't we bury her hide the body' Gabrielle grabbed a shovel. 

'I didn't expect that. You seem cool about it.... I'm glad. You do trust me right like i would never kill just for sake of it. I care about people too much" he laughed.

'I Know that is what I've always liked about you' Gabrielle said, realising what she said.

He smiles, she smiles back and they laugh.

'We should probably go back to the den, get u all cleaned up" Randall said as he finished putting last piece of compass making it look like there isn't a body there.

'No I'm fine I can go back to my place and clean myself up' Gabrielle could feel her emotions bottling in but for how long until get explode.

'But it would make me feel a lot better if I know that you are okay because I don't know what's going to happen if u go back to yours like what if you cant get the blood off. What if something bad happens and-

'Randall-

'Look what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my girlfriend alone when i know she needs me the most.' Randall brings Gabrielle in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her, her head on his chest.

'Did you just call me your girlfriend ' Gabrielle smirked.

'Well you are aren't you? Randall laughed'.

'Randall Obviously I am. It's just the first time you called me that, that's all' she smiled. 

'Well you better get used to it' he smiled.

'Lets go, come on' he said as he took out his hand for her to take it and she did. They then walked back to the den together. Randall arms around gabby shoulder as she put her face and leaned on his chest. She looked up at his dazzling eyes. They both smiled happily at each other as they walked home. This felt right. They were both happy.

They both went back to the den but before they entered Randall stopped there for a second as he looked at Gabrielle.

'Look before we enter I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you. People have their own opinions about you, my friends they are not the most welcoming and might disagree with our relationship but I don't care. I'm going to be with you no matter what. A lot of changes are coming not just our relationship but the world' He said, as he grabbed Gabrielle's hand and looked into her eyes.

'Thankyou' She went in and hugged him.

'I'm always going to be here for you Gabrielle, you even just whisper my name I'm there' He stated.

'And I will be here for you too' She smiled.

He looked happily up at her, looked deeply into her eyes.

Gabrielle was about to go and enter the Den when Randall swooped in grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him, bodies touching each other in a cheerfully funny way. 'Wait where do you think you are going' Randall said as his arms were wrapped around Gabrielle's waist, and he kissed her. It was fulfilling, full of lust and passion and embrace and emotion like they were the only two on the planet. 

They then smiled at each other, as they did this time they both leaned in to close the gap between them and they kissed again. This kiss was more passionate and loving as this time Randall put his hand over her hair for control and more passion and Gabrielle did the same, putting her hand over his hair for more passion and embrace that it lasted for minutes as if they were no stopping them. As they both broke the kiss, they noticed that the door was open and Nicole was standing right in front of them and had just seen a second of them from when they broke the kiss.

'Nicole! hey, what are you doing here?' Randall questioned as he and Gabrielle got out of each other arms and were now instead standing next to each other rather than in each other arms, hoping to feel less embarrassed. Hoping Nicole did not see what had just happened to Gabrielle and him.

'Nicky! hey!' Gabrielle said, trying to have a normal conversation hoping that Nicole would not ask her what was that between her and Randall as it would just cause more embarrassment knowing that she saw them kiss, passionately. 

'Hey guys.'

'Randall you know after we got Lilith back, you guys left and so I stayed to look after Lilith.' She stated.

'Ah right yeah' Randall nodded his head, nervously.

'So what's going on between you guys' Nicole questioned, curious.

'Us?' Randall asked.

'Nothing is going on between us. What's going on with you' Gabrielle said nervously.

'Cut the crap guys. I know you guys are dating I saw you kiss as I opened the door as I saw someone through the window so it must be you guys. And I'm great' Nicole laughed.

'What-

'Yeah true' Randall and Gabrielle both said at the same time.

'So how did it happen, I need to hear at least some good news after the day that we have had' Nicole said as she opened the door wide, letting them in as they entered.

'Sure, get ready for a fascinating lusty story!' Randall said as he ran in.

' All right calm down, it's not that exciting you wanna be doctor' She laughed as she walked in.

'Hey its the best!' Randall smirked as he went to go sit on the chair, to which Gabrielle and Nicole joined him.

Randall then began to tell Nicole the story of how he and Gabrielle started dating, the true story just more exaggerated in Randall fashion.

'I knew that you guys were dating before but more like on off again kind of thing but today actually proved that you guys can work together to build on each other in this relationship. It's not new anymore and you don't have to be afraid of it anymore' Nicole smiled, looking up at them'

'Thanks' Randall said.

'Yeah really Nicky thanks' Gabrielle smiled at her. For first time ever she understood that Nicole is different from others she had been friends with in the past. Nicole was genuine and sincere. Gabrielle now could ever go far to say that she wants to become close friends with Nicole, she never had any close girl friends as they would either use her or hurt her. But she knew she wouldn't know unless she gives it a try.

'Hey Nicole where is Lilith I thought you watching her?' Randall with his eyes was looking around as he noticed that Lilith wasn't in the same room as them.

'I am watching her it's just that.... that.... erm-

'That what Nicole, we haven't got all day' Randall gestured.

'That- Lilith has been acting weird so I left her by herself in her room upstairs as she keeps saying 'this isn't her home' and she keeps reciting demon like language. Also have you noticed her forehead, the weird symbols that are on it.' Nicole spoke, softly.

'I think we all have noticed it but the only question is what does the weird symbols on her forehead mean' Randall scratched his head in thinking mode.

'Don't know. That is what we have to find out' Nicole suggested.

'Yeah. Yeah' Gabrielle said looking down, feeling guilty that Lilith is going through all this and that not less than two days ago she went to the Den with a hammer about to destroy Lilith's Timberwolves locker, afraid if Lilith came back then Randall would go back to her. She was jealous to say the least. So she did feel guilty, felt even more guilty that she hasn't told anyone about it just yet, especially Lilith and Randall.

All of a sudden al three of them heard a bang coming from upstairs. As they looked at each other they got off from the chair and ran upstairs to see where the banging noise had come from. They just all hoped it wasn't Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love #Randrielle. They were endgame in series but we never got any dates and that so I decided to make my own on if the series had continued. They are endgame. I love hot Randall and Hot Gabrielle.


	2. Vera's magic loss and Jack mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera deals with aftermath of the loss of her magic with Hamish's help. Jack is mourning the death of Alyssa feeling hurt and fustrated with the world and Midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some angst Jack and some Vermish of the aftermath of Alyssa death.  
> Hope you enjoy a little vermish moment and Jack being frustrated. Do you think Jack will attack Gabrielle? What do you think he will do when he sees Gabrielle again? 
> 
> * A reminder that episode 1 is split into 6 parts as well as future episodes as it would be too long if i wrote it all down in one as my words count would be limited*

There is a sudden silence in the air as Hamish is the one that waves his hand to close the door.

As they are holding hands Vera looks up at him.

'So, life as we know it is changing. The order, the Knights. Yet whats worse is that I'm a leader with absolutely no magic what so ever.' Vera said with a fustrated, yet saddened look on her face.

'Life is changing. But Vera I will no matter what help you get your magic back, I quarintine you that I will.' Hamish said confidently.

'Very kind of you but I feel I have lost my chance of getting it back. Alyssa Drake was the one who stole it and now she is dead' She signs.

'Yes by midnight. To which Gabrielle is proboly in shock by now. But she proboly went to look for Randall who she seemed to have gotten pretty close with lately' He signs in relief.

'I will have to have a word with Dupres, murder is not tolerated in the Order' Vera said as went to a bookshelf to grab a book, she threw it on the desk and turned the page as she sat back down.

'Go easy on her. She was possessed by midnight it wasn't her' Hamish said as be went and bent over Vera desk.

'Yes I am aware of that. But I still wonder what she was doing near the lockers in the first place' Vera suggested as she was focused on the book.

'Huh' Hamish thought as he never questioned why Gabrielle was found passed out in front of the lockers. He thought he might have to also have a talk with her later.

'Anyway Alyssa may be dead but there may be another way to get your magic back, theres always a loophole when it comes to magic' Hamish says.

'Your right. I was reading this book and it states the only way is redirection but it is too risky but I will hopefully find another way' she smirked.

'So Alyssa completed the Foris Factorum' Hamish questioned.

'She did. And how foolish she was. Those who will use magic without sacrifice - it is all fun at the start but then you have a sudden hunger for power. And it will be quite soon that enemies or different magical society's will come to the order and enact war, revenge from keeping it from them' She folded her hands.

'And when they come we will be ready and prepared for when they do decide to come' Hamish said as he held her hand.

Meanwhile with Jack, he was carrying the body of his ex girlfriend- Alyssa Drake body to the forest to bury her. In his arms he had the Vade Maecum as well, he also had her phone to which she had took a picture of the most dangerous and powerful incantation in the world- Foris Factorum.

Jack finally got to the end of the forest to where the cemetery was. The cemetry was quite for once, no people. He then started to make a burial to bury her body with his fingers using his werewolf abilities. He carefully placed Alyssa's body into the ground and before he covered the top he a tear came out and he eventually cried.

'We are so not right for each other but I love you more than anything and I wish the world was kinder so that maybe the world would have allowed us to be together. I miss you so much and you didn't deserve any of this. I remember I told you I was letting go of anger and revenge, of screwing up and hurting people well I was wrong. Because not doing that exactly got me to this point right now. I don't care who I have to go through but I am going to make midnight pay for what he did to you and when I do he will regret that he ever did that to you. I will kill him even if I have to kill Gabrielle in the process, meaning I will have to go through anyone who opposes of me doing that. I promise you I will avenge you. I love you Alyssa. ' Jack said fustrated. But at the last sentence he bent down and kissed dead Alyssa body lips and then went onto covering the top until she was fully buried.

Jack however did not plant a gravestone using magic yet as he bad no intention of putting a grave stone as he had hope that she would not stay dead for long but that she would be returned to him soon. He was going to find a way to bring her back and that drastic times cause for drastic measures. So he grabbed the Vade Maecum and the the phone which had the Foris Factorum incantation on it as he had hoped it would provide the need to bring Alyssa back. However, he would need to do research on it first and if ingredients would be required as he would need to get them too.

Jack then walked out of the forest and to the Den. Because before he does research and finds a way to get Alyssa back he needed to go to the Den as he needed to deal with someone in act of frustration and revenge for justice of Alyssa as he knew that, that person would be at the Den. The person seems to come by the Den a lot but he knew she would there now. Randall would have taken her to the Den to take care of her as Randall cares about her and so she wouldn't be alone during this time.

Jack kept on walking and the more he tried to stop thinking about what had happened the more frustrated, hurt, angry he felt. He got a feeling of all those raw horrible emotions from Silverback mixed with his own. Then he finally reached to the Den.

'GABRIELLE DUPRES!' Jack shouted, shouting as he was angry and stormed into the Den, making the door open wide and almost breaking as he walked in angrily. A hurt and angry face broadened across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love #Randrielle. They were endgame in series but we never got any dates and that so I decided to make my own on if the series had continued. They are endgame. I love hot Randall and Hot Gabrielle.


	3. Lilith is a demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is acting weird. Gabrielle, Randall and Nicole try to find out why.  
> Is she a demon or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Randrielle moments and Nicole being a third wheel. Some background story of family.  
> Hot Randall. Hot Randrielle moment.

AN HOUR BEFORE JACK ARRIVED

Meanwhile at the Den Gabrielle Randall and Nicole went and looked in all the rooms only to find that the banging sound was coming from the one thing they hoped it was not; Lilith.

'This isn't my home why am I here in this realm' Lilith said, throwing everything around her room.

'Woah there, Lilith what do you think you are doing?' Randall said as he went to stop Lilith from throwing anymore stuff.

'Lilith stop' Nicole demanded as she went to go intervene, as she grabbed Lilith arm to get her to listen to her.

Gabrielle was silent there for a second and did not intervene but then she broke out if her trance and decided to help them. She went next to Randall and interjected her arm near Lilith, helping Randall who was trying to stop Lilith. As Gabrielle did that and helped Randall to stop Lilith from breaking things, Randall and Gabrielle both looked at each other deeply into each others eyes and smiled in a flirty yet sweet way, almost like they were in a trance caused by each other. That they stopped pulling Lilith's arm with force and had almost forgot what they were doing there for few minutes. However Nicole noticed this.

'Hey focus are you hear to flirt or are you here to help Lilith' Nicole questioned as he clicked her fingers in Randall and Gabrielle faces to get them to snap out of it and concentrate.

'Sorry' Gabrielle said.  
'Yeah Sorry' Randall said.  
They both said it at the same time as they broke out of being all flirty with each other and in a trance and began to get back into reality of doing what they had been doing before.

Randall and Gabrielle grabbed a hold of Lilith arms as Nicole went out the room to get something.

'Hey where are you going? You can't leave us here with crazy Lilith' Randall said annoyed.

'Yeah Niki, the girl is tough.' She stated.

'Don't worry I will be back in just a sec I'm just going downstairs to get a spell book' Nicole said as she left the room and went downstairs and grabbed a book sitting on the table bar area.

'Here it is, the spell can make a person or creature fall asleep for 48 hours' Nicole announced proudly.

'Good, hurry because she is acting all crazy that it is getting worse' Randall said, concerned.

'Okay' Nicole grabbed the spell book and read the spell as she went right near Lilith with direct eye contact.

'Doriman impetus sonon vetus' Nicole chanted the spell, casting it on Lilith who fell asleep from the spell.

'Looks like it worked' Gabrielle stated as she saw Lilith was asleep and not acting crazy.

'Looks like it.' Randall smiled.

'Come give me a hand' As Gabrielle and Nicole helped him to place Lilith on Lilith's own bed.

'So what are we going to do about her, we have 48 hours to figure out what is going on and fix her. 48 hours is what we have until we perform the spell again' Randall turned to Nicole and Gabrielle.

'Maybe we can ask Vera for help'? Nicole suggested.

'No way there is no way we are asking Vera stone for help, besides she doesn't even know we got Lilith back and if she did she would just lecture us about it' Randall admitted.

'Fine so i guess research it is. But erm Gabrielle em I forgot to ask but why are you covered in so much blood. What happened' Nicole asked Gabrielle, concerned.

Gabrielle looked there and stood still is silence not knowing what to say to Nicole.

'It's nothing Nicole' Randall went and grabbed Gabrielle and started to walk out the room.

'But Randall-

'It's fine Nicole'

'Now let's get you cleaned up' Randall said as he left the room with Gabrielle to the bathroom to help he clean up.

Randall and Gabrielle opened the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Randall went up and grabbed a cloth and wet it. Then he went to Gabrielle and started to rub off all the blood that was on her body.

'Why did you do that?' Gabrielle looked up at him.

'Do what' Randall kept rubbing the cloth on her, getting blood off while also looking up at her whenever she would speak.

'Lie. Why did you lie to Niki on what had happened when you know perfectly well what had happened' Gabrielle rested onto the edge of the bathtub.

'Because I'm already keeping a secret that I murdered Kepler from her and well she shouldn't have to know about what happened to Alyssa too. But mostly because I saw the way you were, you were afraid and I didn't want to be the one to tell her. That is your job.' Randall wiped the last bit of blood off, of Gabrielle.

'You're right. It is only time until they all find out anyway' Gabrielle stood up.

'Exactly' Randall stood up and put the cloth in the bin as it's way too dark to rinse.

'Then the order will probably kill me for killing Alyssa and then I'm kicked out of the-

'Hey! No don't say that. They aren't killing you, I won't allow it. So it's better if we don't tell the Gnostic council' He folded his arms.

'Okay fine. We should probably go and help Nicole with Research on Lilith.' Gabrielle said.

'Yeah sure' He wrapped his arms around her as they unlocked the door, they went downstairs to see Nicole focus on a book with a hard expression.

'Guys! I think I know what's going on with Lilith' Randall and Gabrielle rushed and read the book next to Nicole.

'Time works differently in the demon realm it felt like she was there for years. But Lilith is a werewolf and so a human werewolf if they entered the demon realm they would be a demon and so-

'Or half a demon Nicole' Randall said as he passed the book to Nicole showing her thr line he read.

'She isn't 100% a demon but she also is not, not a demon but she also is a werewolf human too. She is stuck in between demon form and human form' Gabrielle pointed at a picture on a book that had some information about it.

Nicole and Randall looked at her in shock.

'A normal human would never be able to survive the demon world and so since Lilith is a werewolf or has the werewolf hide well this happened' Gabrielle admitted.

'Is there a way to fix it though?' Nicole questioned, concerned about Lilith.

'Of course! We will not stop until the Lilith we know and love is back to normal ' Randall announced, having hope.

'Yeah' Gabrielle smiled, but in reality she was hurt seeing Randall be so determined to get Lilith back to normal. It just proved the fact that she knew all along that Randall is still in love with Lilith. It hurts her as she wishes that Randall felt the same way about Lilith that he does with her if not maybe eveb stronger she hopes. She would never tell Randall about this though, about what she feels as she likes seeing him happy and besides she is already going through a lot with Alyssa death just happening a few hours ago and that right now she doesn't need more problems to add to her life. She just hopes she can heal.

'You know I realise that our lives are crazy' Nicole laughed.

'You can say that again' Randall smirked as he laughed.

'My parents weren't too happy about me joining the order but they soon came around' Nicole smiled.

'Good for you. My parents wanted me to be a doctor, that's why I was pre- med because I thought I would do right by then but even though i gave up on that they are still proud of me no matter what' He laughs as he went up and grabbed a drink and began to drink it.

Gabrielle smiled but then stopped when she began to talk about her parents when Nicole asked her.

'Gabrielle so what about your parents. You never really talk about them or anything family related' Nicole wondered, curious.

'Yeah even I don't know much about your parents' Randall went over and sat next to Gabrielle.

'What's there to talk about. I don't have the best relationship with my parents my sister does. And I've gotten used to it by now. Even when dad was alive we had a very rough relationship. I would never let any child be treated the way they used to treat me' Gabrielle looked down then back up.

'I'm sorry. What happened?' Randall wondered.

'It's not important. I'm okay now though' Gabrielle reassured him.

'Good.' Randall kissed her check and went to her neck and kissed that too and kept on doing it for a while now. Gabrielle felt a soothing sensation when he did that and enjoyed it very much and didn't want it to stop. Randall enjoyed doing it and felt amazing that he didn't want to stop doing it.

Randall then broke out of doing it when both him and Gabrielle heard someone yell as the person entered the Den loudly with anger. Randall and Gabrielle were confused there for a while on what just happened.

'GABRIELLE DUPRES!' Jack shouted, shouting as he was angry and stormed into the Den, making the door open wide and almost breaking as he walked in angrily. A hurt and angry face broadened across his face.

'Jack!' Gabrielle said as soon as Randall stopped doing it and they broke apart. As they all were so shocked, Nicole too was confused.

Jack started to rage as he began to go forward and get closer towards Gabrielle who was next to Randall.

'Gabrielle you got some nerve showing up he after what you did to Alys-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love #Randrielle. They were endgame in series but we never got any dates and that so I decided to make my own on if the series had continued. They are endgame. I love hot Randall and Hot Gabrielle.


	4. Jacks anger against Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is angry and frustrated at Gabrielle for killing Alyssa. Randall tries to stop him. Nicole finds out what happened. Jack has nothing but hatred but does he go too far. Some angst Jack and some Randrielle cute couple moment, Nicole being a third wheel. Randall being a Hot protective boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randall is a Hot supportive boyfriend. Jack forgive Gabrielle? When will Niki stop being a third wheel? We can only wonder.

'Gabrielle you got some nerve showing up here after what you did to Alyssa' Jack said in rage as he began to go towards her, to which by then Gabrielle stood up and went forwards to Jack.

'Woah hold on Jack think about what you are doing. Gabrielle didn't do anything, it wasn't her fault she was possessed by midnight!' Randall said as he stood in front of Gabrielle, against Jack, baking him away so that he would not hurt Gabrielle.

'Bullshit!' Jack said in anger as he pushed Randall out the way to get towards Gabrielle.

'Dude STOP!' Randall tried to get his friend to calm down and stop so that he wouldn't go for Gabrielle but he wouldn't listen.

'Of course you would be on your girlfriends side, but she killed Alyssa' Jack said in rage and he went up to Gabrielle and grabbed her by the throat, Randall was about to intervene when Gabrielle said something.

'Do it. I dare you but let me ask you. Tell me that you have never once killed anyone because if so then you must be relieved and happy. But what will killing me do, it is not going to bring her back. Yes I killed her and yes I'm so sorry but I never wanted this because I know how much she means to you. I never wanted to be a werewolf, I just always wanted to belong somewhere. I was possessed by midnight' Gabrielle moaned as Jack was holding her by the throat and you can see the pain in her eyes. He then finally after some hesitation, he let go of her.

'Look I'm mad at you and I really want to destroy you to pieces you little sh-

'But you are going to have to get through me first. Because no one hurts my girlfriend when she didn't even do anything' Randall said as he went forwards up in Jacks face.

'You are on her side! Your serious. Randall I thought we were bestfriends practically like brothers' Jack said in anger.

'I am but you should be the one to understand her than most, after all you were possessed too when you killed someone. So you can't blame her anymore for Alyssa. 

'Give me a reason not to' Jack stated.

'I love her Jack more than I ever thought I could love anyone' Randall smiled at Gabrielle who was behind him.

'Yes she has maybe not been the best person in the past but she has changed. I saw a glimpse of the real person she is, the one who always hides. That version of Gabrielle is the one I fell in love with. And if you just get the chance to get to know her better then maybe you can understand that she is a good person too' Randall said as he went over and put his arm over Gabrielle.

' I can't believe you Randall you-

'Hey sorry to intervene but I have been with you guys for like five hours and not once did you tell me why Gabrielle had blood on her or what had happened' Nicole played with her hands.

'Randall thought I should be the one to tell you. I was going to tell you I just didn't know, it was only a matter of time until everyone finds out. I mean Vera already knows' Gabrielle sighs.

'Vera knows. So I'm the last person to know' Nicole questioned.

'Well no. The Gnostic Council do not, they don't know about a lot of things' Randall smirked.

'I'm sorry Gabrielle. It must have been hard for you' Nicole said as she went to her side and gave her a shoulder hug.

'Thanks, Niki' Gabrielle smiled up at her, happy to have a friend like her.

'Oh give me a break' Jack said annoyed.

'Say it' Gabrielle demanded as she looked up at Jack.

'Say what' Jack acted even more annoyed than ever before.

'Say what I know you have been wanting to say since you first entered this room' She said as she stepped out and faced Jack, face to face.

'Erm sweetie, Gabby, I don't think that's such a good idea' Randall said from behind, trying to get her to stop talking, afraid that something bad will happen, more so afraid that Jack will do something to his girlfriend.

'Honey, Randall, It's fine I got this' She reassured him.

'I just don't think you should-

'No Randall, be a gentleman let your girlfriend talk' Jack protested, as Randall was getting more nervous by the second and didn't know what to do so he was pondering about.

'Go on Jack say it' Gabrielle demanded.

'Fine. I hate you. I hate that Randall thinks you are such a good person because he is blindly in love with you even though we know perfectly well that the person who Randall is really in love with who he would go to end of the earth for is Lilith. And that you are him is just a one time thing, you are his rebound-

'JACK! THE HELL DUDE!' Randall yelled at his bestfriend.

'Your relationship with Randall is doomed, because you know when Lilith is fully back that he will go back to her and you will be left alone. You think that now you are part of the wolf pack well you are not and you never will be. Because you are a murder, manipulator and you are not a good person- you torture people and care only about your own feeling above of what anyone else has to say. And I hate you for that, with a dying passion. You have always hated Alyssa and this just proved it, doesn't matter that anyone get's hurt as long as you hold all the power. You killed her when she did nothing to you, I loved her and you destroyed her!' Jack said, relieved to be getting all the emotions out.

'Wow, too far Jack, too far' Randall went up and poured himself a drink for he couldn't watch this argument play out anymore.

'And you know what I hate, I hate that you have never even tooken the chance to get to know me. That I am not what people think I am. And I hate how you think that Alyssa was a good person because she was not. She put the Order in danger, she destroyed the world' Gabrielle said looking straight at Jack.

'Stop it ! No she didn't stop it stop-

'What stop what? She is a bitch who would rather get rid of her own feelings for you rather than live a live with no powers. She only wanted power. The relationship you had with her was toxic' Gabrielle admitted almost instantly.

'You don't even know her. You never did! You are wrong!' Jack shouted across the top of his lungs.

'And you don't know me' She folded her arms.

'She loved me' Jack said.

'She was a bitch. She may of loved you but she would have rather seen the world burn of easy free magic then be with you. You put the effort into the relationship to make it work' 

'But Alyssa didn't care. It was all a game to her. She was toxic-' Jack hit Gabrielle across the face, leaving her face red. He had hit her so hard that it was bleeding a little bit but not too much. She moaned in pain, moving her hand to touch the side of her face that he had hit.

'JACK!' Randall yelled at him.

'Hey are you okay?' Randall, straight away as soon as he saw Jack hit his girlfriend across the face he straight away went to her and put one of his hands on the area of the face that Jack hit.

'Yeah. Just sore' She smirked as she smiled at Randall who was concerned, but she gave him a smile so that made him feel a lot better knowing that she was okay as he smiled back at her.

'SHE WAS NOT TOXIC. GO TO HELL GABRIELLE! IN FACT TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU. I'M OUT OF HERE!' Jack announced as he stormed off, out of the Den and went back to his Pop's place that Jack still owned after his Pop's had died.

'Here you should sit down' Randall pulled Gabrielle forward to sit on the sofa, to go easy.

'I'm fine. My head face stings though' She moaned in pain as she touched it.

'I would be surprised if it wasn't. Jack hit you pretty hard like harder than most people' He laughed to try and get her to smile more to which she did after seeing Randall put all the effort in.

'I'll get the ice' Nicole said as she stepped out the room and came back with a pack of ice and gave it to Randall to put on his girlfriend.

'Here let me' Randall suggested as he slowly put the ice on his girlfriend, on the area of her face that Jack had hit.

'Like I know I am a werewolf now and cuts can heal. I just wish that soreness and bruises could heal' She said, dramatically.

'Hey come on you will be fine' He declared to her.

'Yeah but I'm pretty sure Jack hates me now' Gabrielle said annoyed at herself.

'He had no right to do that to you. He shouldn't have done that you and you-

'You know what maybe I should have a little word with my bestfriend about boudraies and that he needs to keep his hands off my girlfriend. Yeah that is what I will do I will have a little word with him because no one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it. I going over there now' Randall said as she stood up but then Nicole stopped him.

'You are just going to make things worse. Just stay here' Nicole supposed.

'Yeah but' Randall uttered.

'Nicole is right. Can you just I don't know stay here with me. Be by my side?' Gabrielle suggested as she learned her hand and offered it to Randall, he then gave her a smile and took it.

'Fine. For you though, only for you' Randall smiled at her, with their hands holding as he went and sat on the sofa again. 

Nicole noticed the happy couple and didn't want to be a third wheel or disturb them so she quietly left the Den and went back to her Belgrave university and went to her student accommodation dorm room.

At the den Gabrielle and Randall were now both in each others arms, Randall learned forwards and kissed her and she kissed back. He then kissed her cheek, they both smiled at each other as they cuddled up with each other as they feel asleep until the sun-raised, happy to be embraced with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love #Randrielle. They were endgame in series but we never got any dates and that so I decided to make my own on if the series had continued. They are endgame. I love hot Randall and Hot Gabrielle.


	5. Understanding an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack attacks Gabrielle again but finds out something about her past that made her who she is. Will Jack stop this on going battle and understand and apologise to her for all that he has done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3 amigos!! Cute Gabrielle and Jack friendship!! Randall bestfriend and girlfriend know where to put Randall in his place.

2 weeks later.....

Meanwhile with Vera and Hamish, Hamish is helping Vera through the rough patch of her loss of magic.

'Hamish where are my students regarding Mr. Carpio and Morton?' Vera questioned, annoyed.

'Grand Magus it seems like the acolytes have transferred to another temple. They all apparently don't want to work in a temple with a leader who works alongside werewolves' He gestured, standing straight as he went up to Vera desk, leaning forward.

'Great just great.'

'Well how about Gabrielle can you at least get her to come in so she can fulfill her duties?' Vera stood up and folded her arms.

'Yeah about that, Gabrielle is still dealing with the fact that she killed Alyssa and so she needs time to heal. I can try to talk to her but she wont listen to me' He laughed.

'She should be grateful that I'm even allowing her to still be part of the order after what she did to Alyssa she un-

'Hey from what I heard from Randall it wasn't her fault. She was possessed by midnight' Hamish confessed.

'Still. Well she is the only acolyte the only worker that I can think of that we have left.'

'If we can't convince her then we have to find the person she will listen to' Vera smirked.

'On it. I'm going to go see Randall' Hamish said.

'Wait why Randall?' Vera asked, confused.

'Because they are dating I thought y-

'Oh you didn't know did you?' Hamish laughed.

'I did not. I'm not so invested in my students relationships' Vera went to bookshelf and took out a book and put it on her desk.

'Well what are you waiting for? Go find Mr Carpio!' Vera commanded.

'On it' Hamish said as he ran out of the temple.

'Hey Randall we need to meet up, it's important.....' He said with the phone to his ear.

'You wanted to see me' Randall questioned as he entered the temple.

'Yes Mr. Carpio, you need to ask Gabrielle to come to the temple, which shouldn't be a problem?' Vera asked.

'No it won't be' Randall said, smiling.

'So how is everything going on between you two?' Hamish asked, intrigued.

'Oh it's going great. We always have the best time together. I never thought I could have so much fun and love someone as much as I do now but I do' Randall reassured him.

'Is she the one then? Do you like her more than you liked Lilith' Hamish pondered about grabbing a book.

'I love her but I think its's definitely more powerful than my love for Lilith so I would say yes. I think I'm in love with her' Randall admitted, shocked but happy.

'She also has been dealing with the whole Alyssa think quite good. At first it was hard as I was there for her and she didn't want to be alone but now she is healing and can now go outside which she was not able to do two weeks ago. So I'm so proud of her. Also we have this interesting relationship where we banter and that like we make fun of each other but love each other at the same time so we laugh and that. Also she is great at pool did I ever tell you that, she always beats me which annoys me. But also super jealous when girls look at me but I find it cute. But when guys look at her I can sometimes go too far, too far that I end up making out with her in front of them because they need to know she is taken but she says she finds it hot.' Randall said smiling and laughing at the same time.

'Well we are glad you are happy' Hamish said.

'Oh Hamish erm I'm gonna go and convince her but can you come by the Den later to deal with you know' Randall said hesitantly.

'Yes oh right okay' Hamish stated nervous, Vera was confused, almost like they were hiding something.

Randall had asked Gabrielle to go to the temple, she agreed but she could not go as, as soon as she said yes something had happened ; Jack is what had happened.

Hamish entered the Den as Randall said to meet up with him there but what he saw were all his friends having at it with each other, arguing. Like there were two sides. Jack and Gabrielle especially, Jack trying to fight Gabrielle whilst Randall was trying to wade Jack off his girlfriend.

'What the... what the hell is going on here? Hamish yelled, with a concerned look as he noticed they all broke out of the fights and arguments.

'Hamish it's not what it looks like' Jack said trying to make something up.

'Cut the shit Jack. Explain yourselves' He said as he looked at everyone in the room.

'Well you see we were in the Den talking like we normally do and then out of no where Jack enters the Den and then goes on to attack Gabrielle.' Randall stated.

'He went and attacked her and so I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't. I tried to reason with him by saying that it wasn't her fault that is ex girlfriend is dead. I tried everything but he just simply wouldn't listen to reason. I defended Gabrielle because Jack was insane' He admitted to Hamish who looked across the room to see Gabrielle and Jack on opposite sides for Gabrielle was next to Randall who had his arm around her shoulder. Whilst Jack was next to Lilith and Nicole was in between.

'So Jack buddy is this true' Hamish went towards Jack, standing next to him as he folded his arms looking serious.

'Yes but Randall has got it completely wrong. My intentions were pure' Jack stated.

'Were pure? What's so pure about trying to kill me because to me that is just as bad as what you have done in the past' Gabrielle stated.

'How dare you! what happened when I killed my professor is completely different to yours' He rolled his eyes.

'They are complete the same. We both were possessed it wasn't really us. But the only difference is that people forgave you. And I get it your Jack Morton, everyone's favorite student, the best friend, the chosen one. Hell, your the order's golden boy' She smirked.

'No matter what you do people always tend to forgive you and see the good in you but when it comes to me they don't. Because they still have that vision of that person who I've always presented myself in. They don't take the chance to know the real me' She said straight up.

'Oh yeah. Who are you?' Jack said, still hurt.

'I'm Gabrielle Fucking Dupre that is who I thought I was but the truth is I don't know who I am. You think you have it so hard Morton' She squinched her eyes.

'Yeah I do.'

'You've got it so easy compared to me because once again I've lost someone who I cared about' Jack said looking down.

'Look I'm sorry but that doesn't mean I have it easy because I don-

'Oh give me a break you're a rich girl who has everything she wants but its not enough for you as you always want more because-

'No that's not it. I may be rich but I would trade it all for what you had with your grandfather your friends- a loving relationship that consumes you. People who care about you and don't expect anything in return. Who lift you up not down. People who love you for who you are not for what they want you to me who no matter what treat you equally not having favorites. They don't ever leave you because of the way they are, they don't hurt you or think that you are an entire disgrace to the family and should have never been born and so you don't have to everyday of your entire life prove to them that they are wrong and that you are worth something. You don't have people in your life who think your nothing but an entire failure because they love you.' Gabrielle said running out of breathe, as she looked at Jack she noticed everyone had a concerned yet shocked face once they heard everything she had to say.

'You sure you're talking about me or you? Jack suggested.

'My parents never cared or loved me. They treated me like an outsider so I never knew what love was. Because I've never had people who cared enough to love me that I was worth loving because my parents always said I had no potential or future that's why they never loved me because they thought I was worthless' She said looking at the ground.

'You're a good guy Jack not a lot of people have that. I think the best thing is to get out of your life so you can be happy' She said as she ran out holding her tears in as she ran out of the Den.

'Gabrielle wait!' Jack and Randall said at the same time. Jack felt like a jerk, he didn't know she felt that way and feels awful that she has to go through that. Randall feels terrible, like a horrible boyfriend for he never really asked her about her past and feels a bit in his stomach of hurt that she feels pain and has been/ goes through that on a daily and that he has never really noticed. He said he would be there for her but he knew he wasn't doing a good job, he should have been with her from the start when Jack confronted her about it. He hates seeing her like this and just wished she had told him sooner- wished he had noticed the signs sooner.

'I've got to go find her!' Randall said as he ran out the door

'I'm coming too buddy!' Jack said as he ran after Randall to join him in finding Gabrielle together.

Randall and Jack had been searching for Gabrielle for over an hour now.

'Dude this is all your fault' Randall said hitting Jack, in a bro way on the arm.

'My fault. How is any of this my fault' Jack pondered about.

'You are the one who attacked her and made he confess so if you had never-

'No yes I did attack her but she was the one who confessed I was just being petty' Jack admitted.

'Anyway it doesn't matter we have to find her' Randall said, concerned about her.

'Yeah' Jack said as he notices someone on a bench with brown hair, with their head down.

'Hey Randall I think I might have found her' Jack tapped Randall on the shoulder.

'Where... Oh.'

'Let's go!' Randall ran over to see if it was her and it was.

'Yeah!' Jack ran after him.

Randall approached a sad looking Gabrielle with tears in her eyes.

'Oh Randall, Jack, hey what are you doing here?' She got up from the bench and started walking.

'Looking for you. We're worried about you. I'm worried about you' Randall said.

'Well you don't need to be because I'm fine' she kept on walking and they kept on following her.

' We know you are not' Randall said as he grabbed her hand.

'Look Gabrielle I know we have had our differences and I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting for the past 3 weeks you didn't deserve-

'Jack it's okay-

'No it's not. I should have realised that you are also human too and that you have been through a lot. I just never gave you the chance to get to know you and I'm sorry, really I am' Jack was relieved to have that all out of his system now.

'It's okay Jack. You didn't know' She sighed.

'And I'm sorry too. I just had expected that you were doing okay. I never knew and I'm sorry I never asked. I know you have been through a lot and I defintly need to do a better Job in being a better boyfriend and your feelings. Because they matter too' Randall moves a pice of her hair out of the way.

'You are already a great boyfriend' She smiled at him.

'Gabrielle if you want I would like for us to be friends again. I'm not mad at you for Alyssa death. It's not your fault. Forgive me?' Jack asked her.

'Yeah I forgive you' She smiled as she went in and they hugged. Randall smiled at them both seeing them both happy. He the went in and hugged them both, smiling.

'Aye! the team is back. My girlfriend and bestfriend made up and so now we are like the three Amigos but like super cool because we are werewolves and-

'Oh shut up!' Jack and Gabrielle said at the same time, laughing at Randall, Randall joined in too and seeing them happy made everything so worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love #Randrielle. They were endgame in series but we never got any dates and that so I decided to make my own on if the series had continued. They are endgame. I love hot Randall and Hot Gabrielle.


	6. Accepting Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since Alyssa death. And everyone is trying to accept some kind of change that fits into their lives as individuals. But upon that secrets are revealed that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulnerable Gabrielle. Randall and Gabrielle relationship, falling or no. Also save Lilith? Jack's plan?  
> Boom!! A cliffhanger HAHA. I hope you enjoyed The Order season 3 episode 1. What do you think of Randall and Gabrielle. Hamish and Vera. What do you think is going to happen to Lilith? Do you think Jack will manage to ressurect Alyssa. Nicole and Lilith relationship? Will Randall be mad at Gabrielle or could this cause problems for their relationship? Comment theories, ideas in the comments down below for episode 2 titled 'The Gnostic Council Humanity Lost' :)

Gabrielle head is buzzing, midnight still is taking ahold of her and wants her to kill Jack but she won't do it as he doesn't deserve it. She is in a lot of pain. All she sees is visions from her past, Alyssa death, her parents and people from her past.

'NO MIDNIGHT STOP PLEASE' She says as she places her hands on her head to eaze the pain but it doesn't work.

'OWWW! PLEASE STOP IT!' She then can't take it anymore and begins to throw everything in her room.

'This is bullshit! I need to get out of here. Just I don't want to see him today, he can't see me like this' Gabrielle said as she walked out of her room and headed to the Den. She just hoped Randall was not there as she doesn't want him to see her vulnerable side.

'F u midnight. Stop!' Gabrielle says in pain as Midnight is in her head and keeps telling her all the horrible things her family have told her in the past. Midnight is also telling her that Randall does not love her and loves Lilith.

Gabrielle finally arrives at the Den, she enters and her head is getting worse.

'No! no I can't do this' She screams in pain.

'Woah, Gabbrielle are you okay?' Jack asks concerned.

'I can't live like this anymore. Midnight wants me to kill you but I won't. I've been struggling for the past three weeks because of this and something else but you can't tell Randall' Gabrielle ran out of breathe.

'He is your boyfriend, doesn't he deserve to know?' Jack said as he put the magazine down on the chair as he got up.

'No because he seems happy and I don't want to be the one to ruin that. Don't tell him please, I need to be able to fight my own battles without him always protecting me from them' Gabrielle sighed.

'Fine but what can I do to help?' Jack questioned.

'You can get me some water' Gabrielle smiled at him.

'Sure' Jack went over and gave her a glass of water as she chugged it down.

'So how are you?' Gabrielle was drinking the water.

'I'm good. I have a plan to get Alyssa back. I need to start to accept change and the only way to do that is to accept that is to face the fact that I want to be more involved in magic. Learn everything I can from Vera and by doing that I can get her back Gabby!' Jack said happily.

'Jack that seems dangerous. Shouldn't you accept that -

'Shouldn't you accept the change in your life that you need help?' Jack scrinched his eyes.

'What do you mean?' She questioned.

'I noticed it when you first came in. I mean this' He grabbed a hold of her arm and tugged the arm clothing back to reveal a cut, few dozen cuts on her arm.

Gabrielle didn't know what to say, she was silent.

'What is this? You are a werewolf so why aren't you healing?' Jack interrogated her.

'It's nothing okay' she rolled it back down again so that you couldn't see it again. Midnight by now had stopped hurting her brain.

'I've got to go. But you know what Jack if bringing her back makes you happy then you do you' She reassured him.

'Thanks Gabby!' He said as he saw her leave the den rather quickly.

'Yeah that's a problem' Jack said out loud as he bit his Lip.

Meanwhile, Hamish has been helping Vera with her magic and had come to the conclusion that with Hamish by her side then she can not give up her magic and that she can somehow get her magic back soon, but for now to accept the change that she has to live life without it now.

'Guess I have to learn to live life without my magic for a while' Vera said looking down on her desk.

'Yes but I will be here with you every step of the way' Hamish held her hand.

'Thankyou' They both smiled up at each other.

'Hey Vermish!' Randall yelled, jokingly.

'Please stop-

'Never again Mr. Carpio' Vera said.

'You know I have a name? You can call me by my name' Randall declared.

'Yes but at this moment in time I will called you Mr. Carpio' Vera smirked.

'Everything is changing and I guess I have to accept the change that we are going to be more involved in the Order rather than the Knights. I have to accept the change that things are changing between the Knights' Randall looked down.

'Yes but sometimes change is good' Hamish patted his buddy on the back.

'True. Well at least I know one thing that will never change and that is my relationship with my girlfriend. It is going good and that is all I have ever wanted' Randall smiled with relief, looking on the positive side of things.

Meanwhile Nicole and Lilith were adjusting to the change in their new relationship and they found it hard as every 10 minutes Lilith would switch to her demon mode which made it harder. They both knew that something needed to be done. Lilith was acting super crazy like a maniac today and it was a sign she was going deeper into demon transformation, something needed to be done as Lilith barged into the temple speaking demon language while Nicole tried to stop her and Vera was shocked as she had no idea that they even got Lilith back, so she felt hurt and betrayed that they all went behind her back and lied.

'LILITH!' Vera shouted in shock.

'You all knew and you never said a damn thing to me! WHY? why would you keep this from me' She yelled at them all but especially yelled at Hamish for not telling her.

'They didn't think you would want to help us!' Hamish scratched his head.

'Oh please. You retrieved her from the demon realm which means you would have had to require a sacrifice. Who did you sacrifice?' Vera folded her hands and laid them on the table.

Randall couldn't keep it in anymore the secret was eating him up.

'I KILLED KEPLER TO GET LILITH BACK' Randall spat out. Gabrielle and Jack had just entered and they all were in shock, lost for words for what to say. Randall and Gabrielle were the only ones who weren't shocked as Randall did tell her about it before.

'YOU DID WHAT! TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING?' Vera yelled with frustration, they had never seen her this angry.

Gabrielle has had it, she needed to come clean.

'I WENT TO THE DEN BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO DESTROY LILITH'S TIMBER LOCKER SO THAT THEY WOULDN'T BRING HER BACK!' Gabrielle said really fast, in a loud voice but she didn't shout. 

They all were shocked and had a disgusted look on their faces, even Randall.

'You did what?' Randall said as he looked at Gabrielle, gave her an unhappy face.

'Babe? Please tell me that isn't true' Randall felt so hurt that she had lied to him, by keeping this secret from him. What he didn't know was that wasn't the only secret she had been keeping from him, there was more but they just have not been revealed yet.

'Babe I -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love #Randrielle. They were endgame in series but we never got any dates and that so I decided to make my own on if the series had continued. They are endgame. I love hot Randall and Hot Gabrielle.


End file.
